Fantasías a medida
by EowynC
Summary: Femslash Hr/Cho. Me parece que con esto basta, a quienes le gusta el yuri es probable que lo lean hay tan pocos en la página que casí cualquier cosa vale y a quienes no les gusta no van a entrar, sin importar lo que ponga en el summary.
1. Chapter 1

Ya saben que los personajes y lugares son de J.K y WB(y los millones también), pero nunca viene mal repetirlo, no quiero que me demanden.

Sin más preambulos...

**Fantasías a medida.**

"Nuevas y Mejoradas Fantasías Personalizadas, garantía de Sortilegios Weasley"

¿Aburrimiento a morir en Historia de la magia?

¿Horas interminables de castigo?

Esto es lo que buscabas

Instrucciones de uso:

Solo ábrelo y disfruta de 60 minutos inolvidables.

(No se aceptan reclamos ni devoluciones.)

Era una medida extrema pero realmente no pensaba que pudiera resistir una noche más de mirar al infinito encerrada en las mazmorras por un castigo tan injusto.

Además podía ser divertido, todo el mundo le decía que necesitaba relajarse o moriría de un pico de estrés.

Y con este ultimo pensamiento Hermione Granger tomo la pequeña caja que llevaba en el fondo de su baúl desde hacia meses, más exactamente desde que los gemelos se la regalaron, y se dirigió a cumplir con la quinta noche de castigo en las mazmorras.

Bajo hasta la sala común donde encontró a sus amigos parados junto a la puerta de salida, como la primera noche, para acompañarla.

-Ya les he dicho que no es necesario que me acompañen, puedo llegar sola a las mazmorras- repitio una vez más la chica.

-Y nosotros ya te hemos dicho que no importa lo que digas, igual te vamos a acompañar- contesto el muchacho morocho mientras le daba el paso-

-Además es nuestra culpa que te haya castigado el pelograsiento ese, todo por querer ayudarnos con esa poción del demonio -

-Ronald, no maldigas- dijo la castaña, aunque con menos ímpetu que en otras ocasiones- bueno, vamos, no quiero llegar tarde y que me extienda el castigo a la semana que viene-

En 15 minutos ya se encontraban frente a la puerta del profesor de pociones.

-Bueno chicos, nos vemos en un rato-

Cuando se disponía a tocar a la puerta, esta se abrió abruptamente causando un respingo en los tres Gryffindor.

-Granger, se que le es difícil separarse de sus compinches, pero le aseguro que los volverá a ver, ahora entre de una vez- dijo con su pausada voz- supongo que esta tan ansiosa como yo de culminar de una vez con esto-

Y en eso no se equivocaba, realmente estaba desesperada por concluir con ese tiempo desperdiciado que eran sus castigos con Snape. Porque si hay algo que realmente moleste a Hermione es el tiempo que se pierde en hacer nada provechoso, y al pareces su profesor lo sabía muy bien, por eso ella no tenía que hacer ninguna larga ni tediosa redacción, ni ordenar los anaqueles, ni siquiera limpiar los apestosos calderos. No, su castigo consistía en sentarse durante una hora y media viendo hacia el frente, sin hablar, sin hacer movimiento, sin hacer nada.

La primera noche fue con su mochila con la esperanza de que le tocara la redacción y no la limpieza de calderos, pero el profesor ni siquiera la dejo adelantar deberes de otras materias, solo mirar el espacio que se extendía al frente. Para el tercer día ya se planteaba seriamente suplicarle que le dejara limpiar los dichosos artefactos, pero se negó firmemente a caer tan bajo.

Y aquí estamos, el último día gracias a Merlín, pero con la ayuda de los gemelos sería medianamente soportable.

-Bueno Granger, ya sabe en que consiste su castigo- dijo mientras le sonreía burlonamente- tome asiento- y ella así lo hizo.

El profesor Snape se dirigió a su escritorio y se puso a corregir algunos pergaminos, luego de unos 20 minutos se levanto y se acerco al su alumna.

-Debo ausentarme por un momento, pero usted se quedará aquí sin moverse, ya conoce las reglas-

"_Claro que las conozco, yo me muero de aburrimiento mientras usted se va a quien sabe donde a hacer quien sabe que"_ pensó la chica, pero contesto:

-Por supuesto profesor-

A continuación Snape dibujo con su varita un circulo dorado rodeando el pupitre de su alumna, el cual se encargaría que la misma no saliera de el.

-Hasta luego señorita Granger-

-Hasta luego profesor- respondió mientras Snape cerraba la puerta- maldito hijo de…una buena bruja- termino mascullando.

Luego de esperar unos momentos por si Snape se olvidaba de algo, saco la cajita de Sortilegios Weasley del bolsillo de su túnica y la coloco sobre el pupitre.

-Bien playas del Caribe, allá vamos- pronuncio mientras cerraba los ojos, rompía el precinto y abría la caja.

Lentamente fue abriendo los parpados para encontrarse con…la misma hedionda mazmorra.

-¿Y mi playa?, ¿las olas? y ¿el viento?, ¿sucundungu?, ¿sucundungu?- decepcionada miro adentro de la caja, debajo de ella y hasta debajo del pupitre para convencerse de que ahí no había nada.

-Malditos gemelos, ya me extrañaba tanta generosidad, ¡me regalaron un producto defectuoso!, van a recibir mi queja como cliente no satisfecho- y ahí tuvo que detener su perorata contra los dueños de Sortilegios Weasley ya que escucho pasos proviniendo del otro lado de la puerta.

Solo le dio tiempo de esconder en su capa la caja del producto antes de que Snape ingresara seguido de una alumna, ni más ni menos que Cho Chang.

-Señorita Chang, tome asiento- dijo señalando el pupitre inmediatamente detrás del de la castaña- supongo que entenderá que su comportamiento de esta noche no puede quedar sin castigo-

-Si profesor Snape, pero…-

-Sin "peros" que valgan señorita Chang, hoy se quedara acá hasta que yo venga a buscarla. Luego de hablar con Dumbledore iré ha hablar con el jefe de su casa y mañana él será el encargado de dictar su castigo- luego del pequeño discurso, se dirigió hacia la puerta- y silencio total en mi ausencia- finalmente cerro la puerta.

-¡Maldito murciélago grasiento!- exclamo Cho.

-¿Que paso para que te castigara?-

Cho dio un respingo al escuchar su voz, la verdad no se había fijado quien era su compañero de infortunio, mejor dicho su compañera.

-Hermione, digo, Granger, no te había visto-

-Puedes llamarme Hermione si quieres, después de todo estamos compartiendo el infierno-

-Je, je, eso es un poco exagerado, ¿no crees?, no vi ningún anuncio de "¡Oh, vosotros los que entráis, abandonad toda esperanza! " en la puerta-

-Pasa 5 noches seguidos contando los adoquines de la pared y luego me dices- dijo algo sorprendida por la referencia a una obra muggle- por cierto son 724-

-Retiro lo dicho-

-Bueno, y ¿porque estas aquí?-

-Tuve una diferencia de opiniones con una Slytherin, y Snape me vio cuando le demostraba que no estaba de acuerdo con sus argumentos-

- ¿Y como exactamente le demostrabas tu desacuerdo?- pregunto Hermione con una sonrisa socarrona.

-Solo digamos que no la veremos mucho por los pasillos en un tiempo, no creo que quiera salir hasta que consiga deshacerse de todo ese vello facial, y créeme que no le será fácil-

-Ja, ja, ja, por favor dime que fue Parkinson, por favor-

-Hoy es tu día de suerte-

-¡Si!, te abrasaría si pudiera salir de este circulo, eres mi ídolo- le resultaba raro estar hablando con Chang con tanta confianza, después de todo casi no se conocían, pero en ese momento le parecía natural.

-Ah, el famoso círculo carcelero de Snape, así que te toco el castigo "tedio enloquecedor", había escuchado comentarios, al parecer es un castigo que usa bastante con los Ravenclaw, en general a los Gryffindor los hace limpiar calderos apestosos-

-Supongo que pensó que este castigo sería peor para mí,… y no se equivoco-

Ya que no podía salir de su reducido perímetro Hermione se sentó en el pupitre para poder conversar sin padecer una tortícolis a la mañana siguiente.

-¿Y cual era la diferencia de opinión?, si se puede saber- ahora que tenia con quien pasar lo que le restaba de castigo no lo iba a desperdiciar cumpliendo la utópica orden de Snape sobre no conversar.

-De hecho… eras tu- al ver la cara de asombro de la castaña prosiguió- y todos los hijos de muggle claro, la estupida esa estaba diciendo no se que tontería sobre que muchos magos "respetables" opinaban que la magia solo puede ser heredada y que cualquiera sin parientes magos que tuviera magia tendría que haberla obtenido ilícitamente, así que consideraba que todos tus logros en el colegio eran, por lo tanto, inmerecidos- Hermione se había quedado de piedra, claro que no era la primera vez que escuchaba esa tonta teoría, pero aun le sorprendía que hubiera gente capaz de repetir tamaño despropósito- como vez la estupidez de algunos no tiene limites-

-¿Y me defendiste?, digo, nos defendiste-

-Por supuesto-

-Gracias-

-No tienes porque darlas-

Mientras Hermione meditaba sobre lo que Cho había hecho, esta se levanto de su asiento y se acerco al círculo que rodeaba a la castaña.

-Eh, ¿Que haces Cho?-

-Me acerco- respondió mientras traspasaba la barrera que al parecer evitaba que la castaña saliera pero no que alguien entrara.

-Eso ya lo veo…, pero ¿Por qué?- pregunto la chica mientras la Ravenclaw quitaba la silla de su camino y ponía las manos a ambos lados de la Gryffindor.

-Tengo curiosidad- dijo acercando su rostro a escasos centímetros del de la castaña.

Hermione empezó a tragar con dificultad mientras la oriental la miraba a los ojos, y sus nervios fueron en aumento cuando observo que le miraba los labios con gran interés.

-Emm, ¿Cho?-

-¿Si?- respondió mientras esquivaba sus labios en dirección al cuello- dime- y su aliento le erizo los pelos de la nuca.

La respiración se le acelero y retiro un poco el cuerpo hacia atrás, pero la barrera que la mantenía prisionera no la dejo retroceder más.

-¿Cu… Curiosidad de que?- pudo sentir que sonreia mientras su respiración seguía haciendo estragos en sus nervios.

-De tu aroma- respondió mientras aspiraba en su cuello- de tu sabor- y esta vez poso sus labios justo debajo del pabellón auricular y con extremada delicadeza lamió la muy sensible zona provocando un gemido de la castaña, que ni siquiera sabía que tuviera ese sonido en su repertorio- de tu cuerpo debajo de la capa y el uniforme,… ¿no te parece que traes demasiada ropa?-

De repente fue conciente del calor que hacia en la habitación y no pudo hacer otra cosa más que darle la razón a la Ravenclaw asintiendo levemente.

-Eso suponía- y una mano se dirigió al broche de su capa desprendiéndolo y retirando la innecesaria prenda, la cual cayo fuera del circulo, al parecer su ropa si tenía permiso para traspasar el "circulo carcelero de Snape" - mejor…, aunque no suficiente- y delineo con sus labios y lengua la mandíbula hasta el mentón y una vez ahí, bajo por su cuello hasta donde el primer botón de la camisa se lo permitió.

-Merlín, que rico se siente esto-

-Me alegro que te guste, pero solo es el comienzo- dijo su compañera mientras se deshacía de la corbata a rayas rojas y doradas y comenzaba a desprender los estorbosos botones.

"¿Lo había dicho en voz alta?, por lo visto si, esto no esta bien, estoy en las mazmorras, en un castigo y Snape…," el hilo de su pensamiento se perdió en cuanto sintió las manos de Cho sobre su estomago y sus labios entre sus senos, provocando un nuevo gemido.

"Estaba pensando en algo importante… que era… si ya me acuerdo, era sobre…"y Cho volvió a ascender por su garganta y el hilo de su pensamiento volvió a perderse.

-No puedo pensar si sigues con eso- murmuro cuando pudo verla a los ojos.

-Esa es la idea- y la beso, lentamente, saboreando los labios de la castaña, mordiéndolos un poco, provocando que los entreabriera lo suficiente para permitir el paso de su lengua.

El beso cobro intensidad y de repente la Griffindor comenzó a escuchar violines,… literalmente.

-¿Escuchas...los violines?- pregunto recuperando el aliento

-¿Violines?- dijo con una sonrisa picara- ¿mis besos te hacen escuchar violines?- susurro sobre sus labios- y dime… ¿Qué más te hacen mis besos?- pregunto con una voz que se había vuelto algo ronca pero muy sensual, mientras volvía a devorarle los labios esta vez con desesperación y sus manos subían por sus piernas hasta posarse debajo de la falda - ¿y mis manos?- Volvió a susurrar mientras bajaba por el cuello y se desviaba hacia los senos que aún se encontraban protegidos por el sujetador.

Hermione estaba bastante segura que los violines no eran imaginación suya, pero en realidad ya dejaba de importarle si habían violines en la habitación o toda la filarmónica de Londres tocando el himno nacional, mientras Cho se deshacía de su prenda intima.

-Sabes- dijo la castaña con la voz entrecortada- me parece que quien trae demasiada ropa ahora eres tu- Cho la miro a los ojos y se sonrió.

-¿Y que piensas hacer al respecto?-

Como única respuesta envolvió con sus piernas a Cho y la acerco más mientras aflojaba su corbata para luego arrojarla en dirección al escritorio de Snape.

Para ser francos no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo, pero el suspiro que la Rav emitió mientras jugueteaba con su lengua en su oído le indicaba que no estaba errando el camino. Uno a uno fue desabotonando su camisa mientras Cho la animaba acariciando su muslo.

-No tienes idea las veces que he soñado con esto- le confesión de Cho la congelo por un momento, no tenía ni idea que despertara este tipo de pasiones.

-¿Enserio?-

Como respuesta volvió a besarla mientras su mano se aventuraba más en su exploración y abandonando sus labios comenzó a descender por su cuerpo. Hermione la observo por un instante antes de cerrar los ojos para disfrutar de las nuevas sensaciones que estaba experimentando.

El sonido de una campana hizo que abriera bruscamente los parpados mientras le llegaba la voz de los gemelos.

-Estimado cliente, le informamos que su tiempo de prueba gratuito acaba de expirar, esperamos que halla quedado satisfecho-

-Como pudo apreciar, la calidad de "Fantasías Personalizadas" es insuperable, todo lo que su subconsciente desea para pasar las horas de aburrimiento y el nuevo modelo viene con banda sonora _Dolby Soundround_3G incorporado_. –_

-Recuerde que para adquirir su "Fantasía" sin límite de tiempo solo debe enviar un pedido a Sortilegios Weasley, solo 2 galeons y 10 Knuts-

-Que tenga un buen día-

Y a continuación Hermione se encontró en la misma mazmorra con toda su ropa y ninguna Cho.

-¿Era una muestra gratis?, malditos, ¿a esto llaman regalo?, serán…-

Los insultos fueron interrumpidos por la puerta al abrirse bruscamente para dar paso a su Profesor de Pociones.

-Bueno Granger, hoy me siento generoso, la dejare irse 5 minutos antes- dijo mientras levantaba el circulo dorado. Hermione que aún estaba algo aturdida por lo que había pasado momentos antes lo miraba como si acabara de hablar en Parsel- ¿que espera?, ¿una invitación por escrito?. Lárguese de una vez.-

-Eh, si profesor, digo no…, ya me voy, hasta el lunes-

Y salio lo más rápido que pudo del salón en dirección a la torre Gryffindor, tenía que pedirle prestado a Harry su capa y a Hedwyng, ya mañana habría tiempo para analizar porque su subconsciente fantaseaba con ser acorralada en las mazmorras por Cho Chang.

* * *

No se si quedo bien, pero es lo que me salio, después de tanto tiempo leyendo fics pensé que era justo subir algo, por lo menos para dar la oportunidad de que me tomateen.

Saludos.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Antes de que empiecen con la segunda (y última) parte del fic me gustaría hacer algunas aclaraciones:

1) Esto transcurre en el sexto año de Hermione (no lo dije en ninguna parte del capitulo inicial) y aunque tengo bien presente que Snape no es el profesor de Pociones en ese año, era necesario para el fic (solo Snape podría colocar un castigo tan… enloquecedor como para orillar a Hermione a utilizar uno de los productos de los gemelos y la verdad es que las mazmorras dan algo de morbo, todo sea por la historia).

2) El fic iba a ser originalmente un oneshoot pero me olvide de decirlo (_mea culpa_) así que como petición de las personas que me dejaron reviews (muchas gracias por cierto, este es mi primer fic y se siente muy lindo que te dejen reviews, tendré que plantearme dejarlos yo más seguido…) decidí quemarme un poco la cabeza para hacerle un capitulo final, luego de los primeros 2 días de pánico al no salirme nada salio esto, espero que les guste (a todos, no solo a los que me dejaron reviews, pero especialmente para estos).

3) Como podrán apreciar es más largo que el primero, es que luego de que arranque a escribirlo no pude detenerlo, mis disculpas para los que no les gustan los capitulos largos, espero que igual lo lean y me digan si valió o no la pena.

4) Personalmente opino que el rating M es un poco exagerado para esta historia (como era mi primer fic pero preferí ahorrarme problemas), así que lo cambie por T (o esa es la idea, a ver si puedo).

**Bon appétit**

"Querida Hermione:

Nos sorprende gratamente que hayas utilizado nuestro producto (a mi más que a Fred, el cual es diez Galeons más pobre desde que llego tu pedido), así que te enviamos tu "Fantasía Personalizada" sin limite de tiempo de inmediato (en general el envió tarda 3 días pero solo por ser tu te lo enviamos con Hedwing).

Saludos de Fred y George Weasley."

La carta de los gemelos acompañaba al paquete aun envuelto en papel de embalar con las letras SW a cada uno de sus lados que Hedwing había traído el sábado por la mañana, hacia algo más de 48 horas.

¿Porque el paquete se encontraba aún envuelto?, excelente pregunta, la respuesta:

Porque ella era Hermione Granger y maldita su estampa que no podía con si misma.

La hora de reflexionar sobre lo pasado llego antes de lo que esperaba, más concretamente entre el momento en que irrumpió en el cuarto de los chicos para pedirle la capa y lechuza a su amigo (causando algún que otro accidente al tratar Neville y Seamus cubrirse su casi desnuda personalidad) y el amanecer.

Toda la noche en vela examinando toda la gama posible de teorías para llegar a la conclusión de que definitivamente le gustaban las mujeres. Una vez detectada la situación comenzó a analizar en que le afectaba su recientemente descubierta inclinación.

Para la hora del desayuno tenía en claro que a sus padres no les importaría en demasía, claro que no harían una fiesta por eso pero tras la impresión inicial lo que les importaría era su felicidad, y ayudaba bastante a eso que dos de los mejores amigos de los señores Granger desde la universidad sean gay y una feliz pareja desde hacia 20 años.

Para el almuerzo ya estaba convencida en un 95 (mas/menos 5 de margen de error por supuesto) de que sus amigos tampoco tendrían inconveniente. Harry era como el hermano que nunca tuvo y sabía que el sentimiento era mutuo, así que algo tan insignificante como que le gusten las chicas no iba a cambiar eso, al igual que Ginny que seguro dejaría de tratar de emparejarla con cada chico guapo e inteligente y empezaría a intentar emparejarla con cada chica guapa e inteligente. Y en cuanto a Ron, bueno, Ron era Ron, así que luego de sorprenderse y molestase por quien sabe que (pero seguro sería una grave ofensa a su persona propinada por ella) no le hablaría por un par de semana, luego se disculparía (pero sin decir "lo siento" por supuesto) y la celaría de cualquier chica que se le acerque.

Y en cuanto al resto del mundo…, nunca le había importado lo que dijeran de su vida privada y no iba a empezar ahora.

Así que eso solo la dejaba con un problema, en el cual se concentro lo que restaba del fin de semana:

!¿Cho Chang?!, acaso no se podría sentir atraída por alguien que no fuera tan, tan,… ¿heterosexual?, si, eso; heterosexual. Porque no había duda de eso, ¡por Merlín si estuvo meses llorando a Digori!, y luego vino Harry el año pasado, es cierto que no pasaron de un par de besos, pero las preferencias de Cho están más que claras, y a ella no se le ocurre mejor idea que sentirse atraída por ella (porque solo era eso, simple atracción).

Bueno, a todo esto, ¿Por qué sigue el dichoso paquetito debajo de su cama aún sin abrir?, no tenía idea, desde que Hedwing lo coloco en sus manos, ella lo puso en su actual ubicación sin volver a verlo aunque teniendo muy presente su existencia.

Un día más y ya lunes no podía seguir auto prisionera en la torre Griffindor solo para evitar cualquier encuentro accidental con la mujer de sus fantasías, literalmente ablando.

Luego de dar algunas vueltas más por la sala común buscando su muy recientemente nombrada pluma favorita, que tenía en la cartera desde la noche anterior, y ser casi arrastrada hacia al retrato de la Dama Gorda por un muy hambriento pelirrojo ("desde cuando tienes pluma favorita Hermione, ¿quieres que me desmaya de inanición?"), la chica considero que a esa altura todos los Ravenclav ("la casa más madrugadora de Howart") ya habrían terminado su desayuno, así que siguió a sus amigos hacia el gran comedor.

-Espero que no se terminen la mermelada de frutilla, la necesito para poder soportar la cara de amargado de Snape, apresúrensen – grito el pelirrojo que corría como si fuera la ultima comida de su vida.

-¡Ron, espera!, Herms voy a alcanzarlo, ya sabes que es capaz de matar a alguien por esa mermelada-

Y ahí fue Harry a velar por la integridad física del pobre desdichado que se encuentre entre la mermelada de frutilla y Ron Weasley.

Ella no tenía apuro por llegar a desayunar, de hecho no tenía hambre, así que prefirió dar unas vueltas por los pasillos antes de dirigirse a su clase de pociones.

-Señorita Granger- la llamo la profesora McGonagall cuando ya llevaba unos 10 minutos deambulando por el colegio- me haría el favor de acompañarme a mi oficina, hay un tema que quiero tratar con usted.-

-Por supuesto profesora MacGonagall, pero en unos minutos tengo pociones-

-Lo se, no se preocupe por eso, no nos llevara demasiado tiempo y le haré un justificativo para que el profesor Snape no le llame la atención-

A los pocos minutos estaba tomando asiento en el despacho de su profesora de Transformaciones.

-Quiere unas galletas- dijo ofreciéndole un cesto repleto de lo que parecían galletas de chocolate- creo que no bajo a desayunar hoy Señorita Granger-

-No, gracias profesora, no tengo apetito-

-No olvide que el desayuno es la comida más importante del día, es necesario una buena alimentación al levantarse para poder rendir como es debido-

Hermione asintió sin demasiado interés pues tenia muy presente las propiedades nutricionales de un buen desayuno, pero el hecho era que no tenía hambre y ninguna tabla nutricional iba a cambiar eso en estos momentos.

-Bueno, no quiero tomar más de de su tiempo que el estrictamente necesario así que vallamos al grano- y suspirando mientras se recostaba en el respaldo de su silla prosiguió- como sabrá en un par de semanas se celebrará el aniversario numero 997 del colegio – claro que lo sabia, la fecha de fundación esta en el primer párrafo de "Hogwarts una Historia"- y a nuestro "creativo" director se le ha ocurrido ayer en la noche que sería bueno hacer una celebración, "para levantar la moral y fomentar la unidad entre las casas", palabras textuales-

A Hermione le daba la ligera impresión de que a su jefa de casa no le caía en gracia la idea, pero aun no se explicaba que hacia ella ahí.

-El tema es que se ha decidido que el día en cuestión se harán juegos, concursos, algunos torneos como de ajedrez y duelos y ese tipo de cosas, francamente no entiendo como fomentará la unidad favorecer un ámbito de competencia… pero a lo que iba, ese día, como cae viernes, se organizará un baile-

_"No otra vez"_, pensó Hermione, no es que no se hubiera divertido en el anterior, al menos hasta que cierto pelirrojo celoso crónico se lo aguo, pero justo este no es el mejor momento para agregar (además de los estudios, las clases de aparición, el intento anual de Voldemort de matar a Harry, y su "problemita" con cierta buscadora de Ravenclaw), la búsqueda de pareja para el evento.

-Como esta celebración no va a tener el "Glamour" del torneo de los tres magos, se pensó que algunos estudiantes destacados se podrían encargar de la organización de algunas áreas de la misma-

Ya empezaba a entender su presencia ahí, al parecer le iba a tocar hacer algo de logística para el aniversario, por ella bien, eso le mantendría la cabeza ocupada y modestia a parte, la logística le quedaba como anillo al dedo.

-Entiendo profesora, quiere que me encargue de organizar alguna de las áreas-

-Exacto Señorita Granger, los estudiantes más destacados de cada casa se repartirán algunas de las tareas, la mayoría son de séptimo, pero afrontémoslo, usted es la mejor de Griffindor- ante este comentario, la castaña se sonrojo un poco, aunque le agradaba mucho que le acaricien el ego- se encargara de la organización del baile, así que me temo que no tendrá mucho tiempo para buscar pareja-

"_Perfecto, un problema menos, este día a comenzado muy bien"_ pensó la castaña

-Pero obviamente no la recargare con todo el trabajo que ello conlleva a usted sola, el Profesor Flitwick ha enviado a uno de sus mejores alumnos para que trabaje con usted, debe de estar por llegar-

-¿Un Ravenclaw?-, tranquila Hermione, hay como 20 Ravenclaw en séptimo, no tiene que ser ella.

-Si, ella y usted harán un gran trabajo-

"_Demonios, bueno, aun hay una docena de chicas Ravenclaw en séptimo"_, unos golpes interrumpieron sus pensamientos.

-Pase Señorita Chang, por favor tome asiento-

"_Merlín, ¿porque me odias?"_

-Buenos días- saludo al entrar.

Cho se sentó en la silla que se encontraba a un lado de la de Hermione.

-Buenos días Señorita Chang, ¿el profesor Flitwick ya le ha comentado la tarea que se les encomendó?-

-Si, profesora McGonagall- dijo mientras por el rabillo del ojo miraba a Hermione, la cual no le había dirigido ni un vistazo, sino que observaba con mucho interés el cuadro de un frutero que se encontraba sobre la silla de su profesora.

-Excelente, hará equipo con la Señorita Granger en la organización del baile, los alumnos de Slytherin y Hufflepuff se encargarán del resto de las actividades- al notar que la estudiante de su casa parecía muy interesada en el cuadro a sus espaldas y que no había saludado a la recién llegada, alzo la ceja derecha como única señal de asombro y continuo- se que quince días es muy poco tiempo pero espero que den lo mejor de si para disfrutar de un agradable evento-

-Descuide Profesora, así lo haremos- dijo Cho y volviéndose hacia la castaña le pregunto- ¿No es así Granger?-

-Por supuesto. Profesora, si ya terminamos, realmente no me gustaría tener otra semana de castigo con el Profesor Snape- eso no era normal en ella, apurar el fin de una reunión, por lo común no diría nada hasta que su jefa de casa la invitara a retirarse, pero desde que Cho entro sentía la imperiosa necesidad de salir de ahí; no podía creer que tendría que trabajar con ella por dos semanas después de todo el empeño que estaba poniendo en tratar de evitarla.

-Claro Señorita Granger- McGonagall se veía sorprendida por la actitud tan poco común de su alumna- déme un minuto para hacerle el justificativo, ¿usted también necesita uno Señorita Chang?-

-No es necesario profesora McGonagall, ahora tengo Encantamientos-

-Bien- en un minuto ya tenía el documento preparado y firmado para Hermione- Que tengan un buen día-

-Igualmente- respondieron al unísono.

Una vez afuera del despacho de la subdirectora, Hermione se dispuso a bajar hacia las mazmorras pero su intento se vio frustrado por la mano de la buscadora de Rvenclaw que la sujeto firmemente del brazo.

-Granger, me gustaría hablar un minuto contigo- le dijo.

-Es que…Snape- balbuceo la castaña.

-Ya tienes el justificativo, cinco minutos no hará ninguna diferencia-

Tenía razón, así que sin ninguna excusa para evitarlo, la siguió al interior de un aula vacía. Cho se apoyo en el escritorio mientras Hermione lo hacia en la puerta cerrada.

-¿De que querías hablarme?-

-Se que no te caigo bien- la castaña se sorprendió de la afirmación tan categórica de Cho, ya que justamente no era ese el problema- y te entiendo, no me comporte muy bien contigo el año pasado y tampoco con Harry, que es tu amigo así que es lógico que te desagrade trabajar conmigo-

-Chang, no…-

-Por favor, déjame terminar; como decía, el año pasado fue un poco difícil para mi, por muchas razones que creo que no te interesan así que no te haré perder el tiempo con ellas. Estaba desorientada en muchos aspectos y me costo encontrar el equilibrio, y mientras lo hacia cometí muchas estupideces… que puedo decir, le pasa a los mejores- y con este comentario Hermione no pudo reprimir una sonrisa, al ver esto Cho también sonrió- así que creo que no hay mejor momento que el presente para disculparse-.

-No tienes porque disculparte, no me caes mal… es solo que me siento algo incomoda con tigo –muy cierto- ya sabes, por lo de Harry y eso- pura mentira- pero estoy segura de que se me pasará-.

-Genial, eso hará nuestro trabajo más fácil, por cierto, llámame Cho-.

-Bien, entonces llámame Hermione-

-¿Que te parece si empezamos con todo esto del baile después de las clases de la tarde?-

-¿En la biblioteca?-

-En el aula de Encantamientos, el profesor Flitwick no tendrá problemas; en la biblioteca hay mucha gente y madame Price no nos dejaría hablar en paz-

-Bien, entonces nos vemos a la tarde, Cho- y saliendo del aula se dirigió a su clase de pociones.

Hermione estaba esperando a la Ravenclaw en el salón de Encantamientos, como había hecho los últimos días desde que McGonagall les encomendó la organización del baile. Luego de las clases se reunían ahí, siempre a las 5:30, en general era muy puntual pero hoy se había retrasado media hora. Habían avanzado mucho en pocos días, en verdad congeniaban muy bien y eso le asustaba, porque dentro de ella sentía que lo que le pasaba con Cho no era una simple atracción.

De repente la puerta se abrió dando paso a una muy agitada Cho.

-Lo… lamento… es que… me encontré con Peeves – eso explicaba que se encontrara empapada de pies a cabeza.

-Eh, si… eso o te tiraste al lago- dijo Hermione tratando de disimular el rubor que le subió a las mejillas al ver como transparentaba la camisa de la buscadora.

-Que graciosa Hermione- dijo mientras se acercaba a ella – sabes no es justo ser la única mojada en la sala- agrego mientras seguía acercándose peligrosamente- que te parece si te doy un abrazo- termino mientras una sonrisa burlona se formaba en sus labios.

-No te atrevas Chang- dijo la castaña mientras a cada paso de Cho respondía con un paso hacia atrás, hasta que la pared inevitablemente le corto la retirada.

- Estas muy nerviosa Granger, demasiado, ¿por qué?- pregunto mientras la acorralaba contra la pared.

Hermione no respondió, solo la vio a la cara donde corrían las gotas que caían de su pelo empapado y bajaban hasta morir en sus labios, presa de un impulso sujeto la corbata de franjas azules y bronce y jalando de ella elimino la distancia que separaba sus labios de los de la buscadora.

Para su sorpresa ella no se retiro sino que respondió como si llevara mucho tiempo esperando eso. Libero su corbata y recorrió con sus manos la camisa mojada hasta rozar los senos de la chica, provocando un jadeo que murió en su boca, se entretuvo un poco ahí y luego fue bajando hasta su cintura. Cho, mientras tanto había dejado sus labios para concentrarse en su cuello, donde Lugo de besarlo repetidas veces lo mordió provocando un quejido de la Gryffindor.

-Perdona, te lastime- susurro en su oído.

-No…, puedes hacerlo las veces que quieras- llego a decir antes que la buscadora se apoderara nuevamente de sus labios mientras sus manos desabotonaba la camisa con el escudo de los leones. Cuando todos los botones estuvieron fuera de combate, abandono su boca y emprendió un camino de besos hacia el valle que se formaba entre sus senos, los beso por encima de la prenda intima provocando un gemido de la castaña y continuo bajando hasta llegar al ombligo de esta donde se entretuvo mientras le desabrochaba el cierre de la falda…

Entonces una vez más se vio interrumpida por una campana

-Mmm, ¡no!,… yo pague por una sin límite de tiempo, grrr., malditos gemelos- murmuro contra la almhoada.

-Hermione, Hermione, ya levántate o no te dará tiempo de desayunar, ¿no escuchaste el despertador?- Preguntaba Lavander mientras la sacudía un poco para que se despejara- a propósito, ¿Qué es lo que pagaste sin limite de tiempo?- pregunto con una sonrisa picara.

-¿Que?... em , el antivirus para mi notebook- dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

-¿El que para tu que?...-

-El anti…, olvídalo, solo era una pesadilla-

-Ah, "pesadilla", entiendo, yo he tenido varias de esas… "pesadillas"-

-Yo también –acoto Parvati que se encontraba dando los últimos toques a su pelo- como dos por semana, más o menos-.

-Son muy comunes y siempre te dejan… ya sabes, "agitada"- continuo Lavander observadola de arriba abajo, seguramente notando lo desarreglado de su ropa de cama.

-¿Sabias que hablas dormida?- pregunto de improviso Parvati con una sonrisa que no le gusto nada a la castaña.

"_Oh no, por favor Merlín, Cristo, Jehová, Buda, quien sea que este escuchando, que no halla dicho ningún nombre, por favor."_

-Y dinos… ¿quien estaba en esa "pesadilla"?- Ataco Lavander.

"_Gracias, gracias, gracias y gracias"_

-Ya les dije que no tiene importancias, ahora si me disculpan, voy a arreglarme para el desayuno- dijo poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose al baño.

-Vamos Hermione, no nos dejes con la intriga, si quieres te contamos alguna de nuestras, ejem, "pesadillas"- Lavander se interpuso entre el baño y ella e ignorando la cara de espanto de la castaña comenzó- la semana pasada soñé con Harry, imagínate, el, yo, el estadio de Quidditch vacío-

-No te olvides del traje de Batman tan ajustado- le recordó Parvati.

-A claro, es que le duro tan poco- suspiro- que ya me había olvidado-

-Alto ahí, Lavander, no te atrevas a decir una sola palabra más por lo que más quieras- ya en estado de pánico, Hermione hizo a un lado a su compañera de cuarto y se dispuso a entrar en el baño.

-Pero Herms, la "pesadilla" se pone muy buena-

-Suficiente, me hartaron, si vuelvo a escuchar algo más sobre sus "pesadillas" o las mías y sobre todo si llego a escuchar algo sobre alguno de mis amigos con traje de Batman, Superman, Spaiderman o similar, juro como que mi nombre es Hermione Jane Granger que las piernas de Hagrid estarán depiladas a cera en comparación con las suyas- y ante las caras de horror de las chicas cerro bruscamente la puerta del baño.

"Que carácter" escucho que decía Parvati mientras salían de la habitación.

Hermione se encontraba apoyada en la puerta que acababa de cerrar, mientras se daba pequeños golpes con la misma en la nuca en un intento desesperado por borrar la imagen mental que Lavander, tan "amablemente" había colocado en su cabeza.

-Sal – golpe - sal - golpe - sal de mi cabeza,… creo que voy a necesitar una lobotomía – murmuro cuando le empezó a doler la nuca de tantos golpes. Separándose de la puerta se dirigió al lavabo para lavarse la cara.

No podía creer que Lavander tuviera un sueño erótico con Harry, le era inconcebible la idea de ver a Harry como una persona sexual, si, definitivamente las palabras sexo y Harry no pegaban para ella.

"_¡Y con un traje de Batman!, depravadas"_, no bien termino ese pensamiento se arrepintió, ya que ella no era quien para hablar de las depravaciones de otros teniendo bien en cuento el sueño del que acababa de despertar.

Mientras los recuerdos se agolpaban en su cabeza, decidió que sería una muy buena idea tomar una ducha fría antes de bajar a desayunar.

--

Llevaba diez días trabajando con Cho y ya estaba casi todo listo, hacia apenas una hora que la Profesora MacGonagall se había pasado por la aula de Encantamientos para informarse de los progresos y había quedado muy conforme con el trabajo que habían realizado.

En estos momentos se encontraba en el dormitorio recostada en su cama descansando de un largo día de trabajo cuando entro Ginny.

-Hola Herms, no has visto a Arnold, lo amenace con un baño y ahora no lo encuentro por ningún lado- se la veía realmente preocupada por su mascota.

-No Ginny, pero te ayudo a buscarlo-

-¡Ahí esta!, ven aquí pequeño mugriento- y se lanzo sobre una pequeña pelotita violeta que corría al lado de la cama de la castaña- ¡te tengo!..., ¿que es esto?- dijo estirando la mano desocupada debajo de la cama de su amiga- ¿le compras artículos a mis hermanos?- pregunto levantando la pequeña caja aun envuelta.

-¿Que?, no, no, por supuesto que no, yo… lo confisque a unos chicos de segundo- mintió descaradamente.

-¿Y por que se encuentra debajo de tu cama y no en manos de Filch?- pregunto algo desconfiada, desde hacia varios días la pelirroja notaba a su amiga rara pero estaba esperando que fuera ella la que le contara lo que le pasaba, pero si seguia sin decirle cual era el problema por mucho tiempo más tendria que empezar a usar los muy MWI (Métodos Weasley de Interrogatorio) patentados por su madre, eficacia garantizada.

-Se lo pensaba llevar mañana a primera hora- y con un _Accio_ tomo la caja de las manos de Ginny y la metió en su mochila.

-Por supuesto…, Herms, sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea ¿no?-

-Claro Gin, pero no me pasa nada, cundo tenga algo importante que decirte te aseguro que lo haré- Por lo visto hoy no sería el día en que le dijera que le estaba pasando, tendría que hacerse de un poco más de paciencia, pero no le iba a durar mucho, la paciencia no es exactamente una de las características de los Weasley.

-Bien Arnold no te bañare hoy, ya es muy tarde así que haremos algo más divertido, Herms ¿quieres bajar con nosotros a burlarte de Ron y Harry?, tienes que ver las caras de desesperación de esos dos porque no han terminado la redacción que McGonagall les pidió para mañana, y pensar que tuvieron más de una semana-.

Hermione, que estaba por sentarse en el escritorio con un libro se quedo a medio camino viéndola con cara inexpresiva que un segundo después se volvió de autentico pánico, arrojo el libro sobre su cama y sin dirigirle una sola palabra a la pelirroja tomo su mochila y salio corriendo por la puerta.

Ella nunca se retrasaba con la tarea, de hecho siempre la tenía lista una semana antes, pero esto de darse cuenta que le gustaban las chicas y encima de tener que trabajar justamente con "LA" chica que la traía de cabezas le estaba afectando más de la cuenta.

-No puedo creerlo, como me olvide de la redacción de McGonagal – se lamentaba en la biblioteca vacía mientras escribía a todo vapor sobre un pergamino que ya llegaba al suelo- y es mañana…

-"Esa engañosa palabra _mañana, mañana, mañana,_ nos va llevando por días al sepulcro, y la falaz lumbre del ayer ilumina al necio hasta que cae en la fosa." –escucho que decía alguien mientras se sentaba en frente de ella – Macbeth, quinto acto escena… ¿VI?- aclaro Cho al ver la cara de desconcierto de la castaña.

-Escena V-

-Si…, creo que tienes razón, escena V, hace mucho que la leí; ¿podrías sacar esa expresión de asombro de tu rostro?-

-Lo siento, es que me sorprende que conozcas a Shakespeare –

-¿Crees que soy una ignorante? –

-¿Qué?, no, no es eso es que como el es muggle…-

-Así que piensas que por ser una bruja con antepasados magos soy una inculta que opina que todo lo muggle es inservible, como Malfoy o esa tonta de Parkinson-

-No, yo no quise…, me malinterpretaste- La Gryffindor iba a seguir disculpándose cuando noto que en la cara de la Ravenclaw se empezaba a formar una sonrisa- me estas tomando el pelo-

-Si…, lo siento no lo pude evitar- y libero la risa que venía conteniendo desde hacia unos segundos- Hermione, te tomas todo muy enserio- dijo luego de calmarse.

No podía creer que le dijera eso la misma persona que el año pasado estuvo llorando por cada rincón de Howarts.

-Si, ya se que no puedes creer que justo yo te lo diga-

"_¿Acaso Cho sabía Legeremansia?" _

-No, no se legeremancia-

"_Pero ¿como…"_

-Lo que pasa es que eres muy transparente, se puede leer todo en tu rostro-

-¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso?, es muy extraño que sepas lo que pienso todo el tiempo-.

-No es todo el tiempo, solo a veces, cuando bajas la guardia-

-¿La guardia?, ¿de que guardia estas ablando?-

-De la que acabas de colocar justo ahora-

-Yo no coloque ninguna guardia- se apresuro a decir- y como es que conoces Macbeth tan bien como para saberlo de memoria-

-Si claro, cambia de tema- y ante la mirada nada amistosa que le devolvió la castaña opto por responder- sabes que todos mis antepasados de sangre son magos- ante el asentimiento de Hermione continuo-, lo que no muchos saben es que el padre de mi padre murió cuando el tenía 5 años, un par de años después mi abuela conoció a un muggle muy agradable y luego de un tiempo se casarón, así que mi abuelo, para todos los efectos es muggle, y le encanta la literatura, entre otras actividades. Y yo pasó gran parte del verano en la casa de mis abuelos compartiendo su gran biblioteca.

-Bien, misterio resuelto- dijo la Gryffindor volviendo a su redacción.

-¿Hermione?-

-¿Si?- contesto sin levantar los ojos de su pergamino.

-Vas a perderte la cena, son las… - e inclinándose hacia un lado para observar mejor el reloj que se encontraba sobre escritorio de madame Price (y provocando de paso que se levantara parte de su camisa)- 8:30-.

"_Porque demonios no usa capa con el frío que hace"_

-¿Te pasa algo? – pregunto la Ravenclaw al ver como se le quedo viendo.

-No, nada, es solo que… ¿no tienes frío?-

Y con una sonrisa en su cara Cho se desabotono la manga de la camisa.

-Ven, toca-

-¿Perdón?- no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-Qué toques la camisa- al ver que la castaña seguía sin moverse rodó los ojos y le tomo la mano, colocándola sobre su brazo izquierdo- ¿como se siente?-

-Em – y tragando con dificultad- ¿frio?.

-Exacto, bien…- movió la mano de su compañera poniéndola en contacto con su piel y el lado interno de su camisa – ¿y ahora?.

Hermione se tomo unos segundos antes de contestar mientras sentía el calor que emanaba de la piel de la mayor y acariciaba con la yema de los dedos, muy disimuladamente, casi sin querer esa zona de su cuerpo. Entonces lo sintió, el calor no provenía de la piel de la Ravenclaw, al menos no enteramente, parecía que la camisa misma fuera la fuente del mismo.

-Pero ¿como?-

-Hechizo de termoestabilidad pasiva, solo acercas la prenda a una fuente de calor o frío y cuando estimas que esta a la temperatura deseadas le prácticas el hechizo y la prenda la conserva durante todo el día-

-Guau, es estupendo-

-Por eso es que soy una Ravenclaw – dijo con autosuficiencia, mientras retiraba su brazo y se abotonaba la manga.

-Con toda humildad ¿no?- acoto la castaña- ahora si me disculpas tengo una redacción que terminar.

-Parece que McGonagall es muy exigente con los de su casa, a nosotros nunca nos mando una redacción que superada los 50 cm-.

-Bueno – se sonrojo la menor- en realidad es de 40 cm- y ante la mirada apreciativa de la oriental agrego- es que hay mucha información referente a las leyes de Hatara Marir sobre transformaciones de humanos en estatuas –

-Por supuesto, eso explica que superes el metro por lejos-

-Sabes, también te estas perdiendo la cena- le recordó en un intento de recuperar la relativa tranquilidad que tenía antes de su llegada.

-No tengo hambre- y viendo que Hermione volvía a su redacción saco su varita y de dos pases desapareció la pluma y el tintero.

-Oye, devuélvemelos-

-Claro, después que hagamos algo con tu estrés-

-No estoy estresada- dijo mirando a Cho a los ojos, de repente esta se levanto y se subió a la mesa sentándose con las piernas cruzadas- ¿que haces?-

-¿No es obvio?, me siento, vamos, sube-

-Para eso están las sillas- ante la insistencia de la Ravenclaw- ¿si lo hago me dejaras terminar mi redacción en paz?-.

-Me parece que tu redacción termino hace por lo menos 50 cm…, bien, haz lo que te digo y te dejo en paz-.

Ante esta promesa, y luego de asegurarse que no hubiera nadie en los alrededores, Hermione se sentó en la mesa en la misma posición que su compañera-

-Ahora vamos a relajarnos un poco, cierra tus ojos- al ver que no estaba siguiendo sus directivas insistió- confía en mi, cierra los ojos, bien, pon tu espalda recta y relaja los hombros…, no estas relajando los hombros-

-Si lo estoy haciendo- replico aún con los ojos cerrados, luego de unos segundos sintió como le presionaban la espalda provocando que abriera los ojos de golpe- pero… ¿Qué haces?, ¿como no te escuche levantarte?-.

-Te demuestro que tus hombros no están relajados y tu espalda esta torcida, y como respuesta para tu segunda pregunta, soy muy sigilosa- y Hermione vio los zapatos de Cho sobre la silla que hasta hacia unos minutos ocupaba – ahora bien, ¿sientes mis dedos? – pregunto mientras hacia presión en sus vértebras cervicales, Hermione solo asintió, luego recorrió toda la columna hasta las lumbares provocando que la chica se enderece – así es como esta una espalda recta, mantenla así- luego puso sus manos en sus hombros- estas muy tensa, ¿y se supone que no estas estresada?- la castaña emitió un débil gemido cuando Cho masajeo la zona por unos minutos- mucho mejor, ahora estas más relajada, volvamos a lo que estábamos- y otra vez sin hacer el menor ruido retomo su posición inicial.

-Cierra los ojos- y así lo hizo- inspira profuda y lentamente- otra vez obedeció mientras oía la respiración de Cho- exhala también lentamente, así es, sigue como lo estas haciendo- luego de unos cinco minutos de respiración pausada continuó- imagina que estas en una montaña, muy alta,… sola, la naturaleza y tu,… sientes el viento susurrar entre los pinos,… el grito de un águila sobre tu cabeza mientras observas el atardecer, y sigues respirando lentamente porque no hay ningún apuro-.

Poco a poco Hermione sintió como la inundaba la paz, la tensión abandono sus hombros y decidió abrir los ojos para contemplar como Cho seguía con el ejercicio de respiración, las piernas cruzadas, las manos sobre las rodillas y los ojos cerrados, se veía tan…, hermosa. Poco a poco y casi sin darse cuenta, se fue acercando a ella.

-¿No se ve ahora todo más fácil?- dijo Cho aún sin abrir los ojos.

Como única respuesta obtuvo un débil "si" medio segundo antes de que la castaña le acariciara el cuello para inmediatamente después besarla.

El beso fue solo un roce de labios, delicado, tímido, que termino casi tan rápido como comenzó. La sorpresa hizo que Cho abriera los parpados. Hermione se retiro lo suficiente para verla a los ojos.

-Yo…, lo siento- y rápidamente salio de la biblioteca dejando a la Ravenclaw aún sentada en la mesa rodeada de sus cosas.

Hermione subió los tres pisos que separaban la biblioteca de la entrada a la torre Gryffindor en todo un record, al llegar ante la Dama Gorda apenas si tenía aliento para decir la contraseña

-_Excelsior- _el retrato se hizo a un lado dejándole libre el paso, la sala estaba vacía, como era lógico suponer dado que todos sus compañeros de casa se encontrarían en esos momentos en el comedor dando buena cuenta de la cena.

La castaña no se detuvo en la sala, sino que siguió su camino hasta el dormitorio de chicas de sexto donde se sentó sobre su cama.

-Soy una idiota, ¿que hice?- se reprocho mientras se dejaba caer de espaldas sobre la cama, tomo una de sus almohadas y se tapo con ella, pero lamentablemente fallo en su intento de autoeliminación ya que no pudo evitar retirarla cuando empezó a sentir que le faltaba el oxigeno.

El tiempo pasó y empezó a oír sonidos provenientes de la sala común, la cena había terminado y los Gryfindor se reunían junto al fuego, pero en poco tiempo las chicas subirían y ella no tenía ganas de hablar, así que cerro las cortinas de su cama e intento dormir.

Oyó cuando Parvati y Lavander entraron en la habitación; oyó como comentaban lo más "destacado" del día ("¿puedes creer que Abbot halla terminado con Zabini?"; "dicen que es un maldito"; "puede ser, pero ¿le has visto el trasero que tiene?"), y finalmente las oyó cuando se acostaron a dormir.

Consulto su reloj y se dio cuenta que eran las doce y cuarto y por más que hacia tres horas que intentaba dormirse no podía, así que decidió que lo mejor era terminar la redacción de Transformaciones que…. "_maldición, la deje en la biblioteca, lo único que le falta al día de hoy es que entre el demente de Voldemort por la puerta y me lance un Adava Kadavra"._

Salio de su cama y se dirigió al cuarto de los chicos, necesitaba la capa de Harry. Llego a la puerta y esta vez toco (no había necesidad de provocar el pánico de la vez pasada), como nadie respondió decidió abrir. Lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación eran los ronquidos que provenían de una cama a la derecha de la puerta, si no se equivocaba (y sabía que no) era la de Ron, definitivamente Harry no exageraba cuando se burlaba de el, ¿como podían dormir con el Expreso de Hogwart en el cuarto?. Finalmente se dirigió a la cama de Harry.

-Harry – susurro - ¡Harry!-

-Mmm, espera Ginny, no te vallas- Dijo mientras se revolvía en la cama y emitía un pequeño ronquido.

Hermione se sintió un poco culpable por sacarlo de lo que parecía un sueño muy agradable, así que decidió tomar prestada la capa sin que se enterara.

Ya con la capa puesta atravesó el retrato de la Dama Gorda y se dirigió a la biblioteca para recuperar sus cosas.

Todo estaba como lo había dejado, se acerco y sacándose la capa que coloco en la silla más próxima se dispuso a recoger sus pertenencias.

-Huiste cobardemente- dijo Cho casi provocándole un infarto a la castaña, que se dio vuelta justo a tiempo para ver como levantaba el conjuro desilusionador que se había practicado.

-Los Gryffindor no "huimos cobardemente"- era una idiotez, pero fue lo único que se le paso por la mente- fue… una retirada estratégica-.

-Un eufemismo para decir que… huiste cobardemente- reafirmo la Ravenclaw, y en su fuero interno debía darle toda la razón.

Paso un minuto en que ninguna dijo nada, solo se miraban, hasta que la castaña agacho la cabeza y con un suspiro dijo.

-Cho, lamento mucho lo de hoy, no se que me paso-

-¿Lo lamentas?, ósea que te arrepientes- Hermione seguía viendo el suelo apoyada en la mesa.

-No, no me arrepiento, pero aun así no debí hacerlo-

Se hizo el silencio nuevamente_, "¿por que tenía que haberse quedado en la biblioteca hasta esa hora?"_

-Sabía que vendrías- _"aquí va de nuevo leyéndome la mente", _no es posible, ella no es transparente, sus amigos nunca saben en lo que esta pensando, ¡y pasan todo el día con ella!- no ibas a dejar la redacción que tienes que entregar a primera hora en la biblioteca, aunque confieso que esperaba que lo hicieras más temprano, ¿tienes idea de cómo tengo la columna después de más de tres horas sentada en esas malditas sillas?-.

"_Algo no cuadra aquí"_

-No estas enfadada – no era una pregunta sino una afirmación

-Claro que lo estoy, te acabo de decir que me duele toda la espalda-

-Si, estas enfadada porque huí y porque tarde tres horas en volver, pero no estas enfadada por el beso- y observo, a la débil luz de las velas, como la Ravenclaw se sonrojaba.

-No, no estoy enfadada por eso-

-¿Por que?-

-¿En serio debes preguntarlo?- y se acerco a Hermione que no podía retirar sus castaños ojos de los negros de Cho. La mayor le acaricio la mejilla y continuo hasta sus labios, dejo de centrar su atención en sus ojos y bajo la mirada hacia los labios que en ese momento acariciaba- porque quería que lo hicieras…, yo no soy ninguna Griffindor, necesitaba que dieras el primer paso- y se acerco a los labios de la castaña con todas las intenciones de ser ella quien diera el segundo.

Este beso se sintió distinto, no era como los de la Cho de la fantasía personalizada ni como la de su sueño (el de la biblioteca no cuenta porque la Ravenclaw no participo), era… real, calido, suave. Poco a poco la castaña empezó a responder, acaricio con su lengua los labios de Cho como pidiendo permiso, el cual le fue concedido con un suspiro. El beso se intensifico, Hermione cada vez estaba más inclinada sobre la mesa, para estar más cómoda opto pos sentase en ella. Como el aire es necesario para seguir con vida se separaron aun con los ojos cerrados.

-¿En que momento terminantes sobre la mesa?- Pregunto con una sonrisa Cho una vez que recupero el aliento-

-No estoy segura, ¿importa?-

-Para nada- y volvió a besarla mientras ponía su mano derecha en su cintura y con la izquierda le acariciaba el cuello.

Hermione le acariciaba la espalda mientras respondía muy animadamente a los besos de la Ravenclaw que en un momento abandono sus labios y se dirigió al ángulo que forman la mandíbula y el maxilar provocando un suspiro de la Gryffindor.

-¿Te gusta?- pregunto Cho con un débil susurro en su oído.

-Me encanta- respondió con los ojos cerrados mientras en la biblioteca se escuchaba una solitaria campana- No puede ser, no otra vez- y con temor abrió los ojos para encontrar a una confundida Cho que la miraba interrogante a los ojos- Sigues aquí- afirmo con una sonrisa.

-Por supuesto, ¿acaso crees que soy como esa de los cuentos…Cantanella que se convierte en calabaza cuando el reloj marca la una?-

Hermione no pudo reprimir una risa- ¿Te refieres a Cenicienta?, no se convierte en calabaza y no es a la una sino a las doce, ¿como es que recuerdas los pasajes de Macbeth y no un cuento para niños como La Cenicienta?.

-¿Que puedo decir?, soy todo un misterio-

-Me encantan los misterios- dijo la castaña mientras le daba un corto beso en los labios- pero mañana tengo que entregar una redacción que aun no termine.

-Ya te dije que esta terminada, McGonagall te pondrá un Extraordinario solo con la mitad de lo que escribiste, pero tienes razón, ya es tarde- y la ayudo a bajar de la mesa- te ayudo a recoger- dijo mientras se agachaba para levantar las cosas que se desparramaron cuando la mochila de Hermione cayo al suelo, es de suponer que en el momento en que se subió a la mesa.

-No lo puedo creer, la prefecta Hermione Granger con un objeto prohibido en su posesión –dijo Cho mientras levantaba una pequeña caja envuelta en papel de embalar con las letras SW en cada lado- porque si no me equivoco todos los artículos de Sortilegios Weasley están prohibidos-

-Eh…yo…-la Gryffindor se sonrojo al ver la Fantasía Personalizada que no se había atrevido a abrir, esta actitud despertó la curiosidad de la Ravenclaw.

-¿Que es?- pregunto mientras se la acercaba al oído y la zarandeaba.

-Nada importante- y tomo la caja de las manos de Cho- ya no me sirve de nada – y acercándose a un cesto de basura la arrojo en el, segura de que los elfos domésticos se desharían de ella.

-Estas segura- pregunto Cho que ya tenía la mochila de Hermione pronta en sus manos.

-Muy segura, ¿nos vamos?- pregunto mientras tomaba la capa de invisibilidad de Harry.

-Vamos- respondió tomándole de la mano y saliendo por la puerta de la biblioteca.

**É finita la commedia **

**(El espectáculo ha terminado)**

* * *

Bueno han llegado hasta aquí, espero que la hallan disfrutado y que se hallan divertido (esa era la intención desde un principio).

Antes de despedirme quiero darle las gracias a Booh por responder todas las dudas que he tenido sobre como subir la historia y la continuación, chica te mereces un monumento por la paciencia, gracias.

Saludos.


End file.
